The very same day
by Miyu01
Summary: The evening felt upon 12 Grimmauld Place and everyone was celebrating as if there was no tomorrow. But maybe there really wouldn't be one.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter characters.

**Betareader**: Olosta

**The very same day**

The evening felt upon 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione slowly closed the door behind her and stepped inside. She was sure no one noticed her sudden arrival. They were too busy celebrating Harry's wedding.

And now, she was here.

Again.

She stepped inside the huge living room, knowing where exactly will he be. He was sitting alone in the couch near the fire place, holding a drink in his hand. She remembered the scent. Oh, how could she forget the beautiful mix of fire and his own scent?

She came closer, all her worries forgotten the moment her eyes landed on him. She sat down and leaned closer. His arms wrapped carefully around her form and she couldn't hold a smile.

_I love it, when you are cuddly,__ Hermione. _Said a voice inside her head.

He moved even closer. "I love it, when you are cuddly, Hermione," said Ron and placed a kiss on her cheek. "But I thought that you had left."

"I couldn't leave you, I missed you so much. You know how much I love you."

_I love you too. _

"I love you too."

She relaxed and let herself to be absorbed in his presence.

The fire was illuminating the room and the people gathered inside. They were drinking, laughing and joking as if there was no tomorrow for them.

Yes.

The faithful day that will decide the future of the wizzarding world was near. Would they live or would they fall, it didn't matter now. They were celebrating as if there was no tomorrow for them.

The girl was watching them. Watching every one of her friends, teachers and comrades. The smile on her face didn't fade. At least so it seemed for a regular observer. But Harry knew better. There was something off. He was so sure about it.

His eyes were focused on her smiling face. Then he looked at Ron`s face hoping to find the answer. There was nothing. Harry sighted and stood up from his chair.

When he approached the hugging pair, both of them raised their heads. There was a question on Ron`s face. But Hermione… she was still smiling.

"I know what you want," said Hermione and pulled Ron`s hands tighter around her.

"You know?" he asked confused, but still determined not to get distracted and get his answers.

"Sure," she stood up and took him in embrace. Her lips moved to his ear, "Don't worry about it. Everything will be alright. Trust me," she slightly kissed his cheek, "Ginny is waiting for you. You don't want her to be alone. Not tonight."

He nodded. Well, today is not the right day to be worried. They have to celebrate. They have to be happy. As if there was no tomorrow.

She lied.

Again.

And again.

"Everything will be alright," she said to Ron but maybe she just wanted to assure herself.

_I love you._ A memory appeared in her mind.

"I love you," said Ron and kissed her.

_I will never leave you_. Hermione closed her eyes.

"I will never leave you," said Ron and Hermione tried her best to not to let the single tear drop slip down her cheek.

_If we survive, will you marry me? _

"If we survive, will you marry me?" his face was earnest.

"I will."

She was lying.

Again.

She knew the answers. She knew the questions. She knew.

Her hand moved to her neck, to the silver chain hanging around. And on the end of the chain, she knew what was there.

She knew what will happen tomorrow. The final battle and that they will loose. She knew they were all going to die.

And what will happen next. Before the next day will come, she will stand above their dead bodies. Her hand will take out the small object hanging on the end of the thin silver chain. She will turn the time-turner several times. To live the last day of their peaceful life again.

And again.

Because she can't change their fate.

She will turn the turn-timer. Because she can't live without them, she decided to live this one day.

Again and again.

As there was no tomorrow for her.

She will live the very same day. For eternity.


End file.
